


Part of me

by cristinita9509



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 12x23, Angst, M/M, Season 12 finale, Spoiler arlet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Historia corta que narra el final de temporada y como me gustaría que continuaran ese pequeño pedazo.Si no has visto el capítulo, quedas advertido sobre el spoiler que puedes encontrar aquí.





	Part of me

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen así como Supernatural. No hago esto con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento y descarga de sentimientos después de haber visto ese episodio.   
> Sin betear.

No podía, era imposible asimilarlo. Su cuerpo se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ese cuerpo inerte. 

Su mandíbula estaba tensa, intentaba tragar la poca saliva que su boca reseca le brindaba. Debería haber ido con Sam dentro de la casa, pero no podía moverse. 

Su cuerpo no respondía y no se enteraba de nada. No tenía idea de que Kelly yacía muerta en la cama y que su hermano estaba acorralando al néfilim en una habitación, o quizás la situación era al revés y Sam era quien estaba siendo acorralado por ese poderoso ser. 

Sus ojos comenzaban a escocer, no podía dejar ir ninguna lágrima. Aun pasaba por su mente tener que hallar la forma de sacar a Mary de aquella dimensión donde había quedado encerrada. Miró hacia el cielo buscando una respuesta que no llegaba. 

¿Por qué? Si, Cas había tomado malas decisiones, pero seguía siendo familia. No podía simplemente abandonarlo, quería creer que había algo que hacer, poder revivirlo. 

Por su mente pasó Crowley, ese hijo de puta dando su vida también. Si no fuese por eso, estaría en estos momento ofreciéndole todo por hacer que le encuentre una forma de traer de regreso a su ángel.

No se dio cuenta en que momento se acercó tanto a él, pero sus brazos ya estaban rodeando el cuerpo en un pequeño intento de abrazo. Sintió una incomodidad que lo hizo tomar un poco de distancia.

Revisó la gabardina y notó que el ángel tenía ahí el cassette que le había regalado. Ahora si que era más difícil hacerse el duro y soportar el llanto, una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla derecha.

Volvió a aferrarse a él intentando acompasar su respirar. 

-Cas...tú eras parte de nuestra familia, eras parte de mi.- la voz quebrada se la llevaba la brisa. Se quedó quieto, sin pensar, sin llorar. Sólo cubriendo de calor el cuerpo helado. 

Tenía que levantarse, era su deber ir con Sam y ver que sucedía pero algo se lo impidió. Lo sintió, como un apretón ligero llegaba a su antebrazo. Le daba miedo alzar el rostro y encontrarse en una mentira creada por su mente pero aquella voz ronca lo sacó de aquella idea. 

-¿Dean? 

Alzó la cabeza y notó como esos orbes azules lo examinaban con extrañeza. 

-Dean ¿Qué ha...?

No logró terminar la frase cuando los labios carnosos del rubio ya lo tenían callándolo. Fue un impulso que no pudo soportar. ¿Habría Chuck escuchado sus plegarias internas? No lo sabía y no le importaba.

Solo le interesaba el hecho de que le habían regresado a su ángel, a su todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado. Si gustas puedes comentar, eso me ayudará en futuras historias.


End file.
